chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Open Ear
Paul shows different clips while Barry looks for his teddy. Plot Barry comes in with a large post bag and Paul tells him to unload the letters but there is only one and the rest is Barry's washing. The letter ends up being from Paul himself. They both then make up a plan to write out the letters themselves before the show starts. The ChuckleFreds on location are carrying a pole and attempt to get it through a hole but it doesn't fit so they try it the other way and it still doesn't fit, they then turn it vertical and he gives it to Barry Fred but he falls backwards because it is too heavy. Paul Fred is then seen carrying a plank of wood while Barry Fred mixes the paint below while avoiding the plank of wood. They then start to layer gravel onto a tile and Barry Fred picks up the same gravel that Paul Fred put's onto the tile and does this several times until they get confused. Then they are seen carrying a ladder on which Barry Fred is too small and walks on air instead. Finally they are seen carrying the ladder again with Barry Fred at the front followed by Paul Fred and by Barry Fred again. Back in the studio, Paul introduces the show and Barry hands him the first letter which requests a clip from "The Sound of Museli" which they can't show anyway. Instead they plan to show a Hairdressers Clip but the telly come up with Bars and Barry shows a Hairdressers hair clip instead. They then move onto pottery in which they make a cup and back in the studio Barry shows the finished piece in which he throws and it smashes on the floor. Paul moves onto reading another letter and Barry mimes it because he wrote it himself asking for a better job for Barry. Paul then tells him to go and sweep up instead while Paul sits and watches Armchair Theatre. Paul begins to show the viewers behind the scenes of the program but Barry says they can't go any further so instead Paul shows a clip from Hamlet. Paul comes in, in a costume and misses the rock and after the second attempt he utters Hamlet's words "To be or not to be, that is the question" and Barry comes up with a card with the postal address asking for answers by the end of the week Paul moves onto the Chess Finals while Barry hoovers in the foreground. Back in the studio, Paul moves onto the book review and Barry drags in a trolley of books and Barry hands him a script about them. He then hands to TV Expert Simon Lovell. Paul reads out another letter asking to see "Swallows" again and Paul and Barry pick up a glass and drink and swallow loudly. Moving onto "Film Spot", Paul shows a piece from Tarzan while Barry attempts Shadow Puppetry. Back in the studio Paul has discovered feathers all over the sofa and finds Barry's teddy and he comes running in happy. Paul says goodbye and leaves the viewers with a clip of the Chess players. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle